Harvest Moon
by Earthen Pyre
Summary: Kagome has invited everyone for a camping trip on Hoshi Island! It sounds good until Inuyasha begins acting oddly violent...Chapter 3 is up!
1. The Hunt is On

**Harvest Moon**

**By Jessica the Hanyou**

**Rated:** **T**

**Warnings: Um...In later chapters there may be violence.**

**Disclaimer: Jessica owns NOTHING!**

**Okay, I'm having MAJOR trouble with writing Dimension Switch, so people waiting for that, I'm sorry but you'll need to read this thing for until I get around to that. But, I'm warning you, this story was the hardest thing EVER to start...Sooo...Yeah.**

**CHAPTER 1**

The warm sun lit up the landscape, surrounding all in a pale yellow glow. In response, birds sang in high notes while the grass wavered on the ground. It was a wonderful day in the Sengoku Jidai. It was so great, nothing could go wrong. Or at least, that was what Kagome Higurashi thought for the beginning of the day, but no one knew that it would get much worse, and spiral completely out of control.

Kagome flung her leg over the side of the old, wooden well; a large yellow bag slung over her shoulder. She managed to climb out and sit on the wooden rim for a couple minutes and then stood up. She had something to show her unlikely group of travellers. Something important, and something that would twist and turn as it began.

Walking down the path to Kaede's village determinedly she began to plan what she would tell them. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a rustling sound in the bushes. Kagome turned her head quickly, drawing her bow and grabbing an arrow. "I know you're there! Come out!" She exclaimed, putting on her best brave face. Who knew what could be in there? Some sweat trickled down her face.

"Hi, Kagome!" Shippou burst out of the bushes. The hyper kitsune jumped onto Kagome's shoulder joyously. "I scared you! I can smell it!" He grinned, looking at the older girl who proceeded to put away her weapon.

"Shippou!" Kagome gasped, regarding the fox-demon, "Don't scare me like that!" She ruffled the small boy's hair and continued to walk down the trail, Shippou bombing her with questions.

"Why did you take so long? Did you bring Ninja Treats? Did you go somewhere? Were you attacked?" he jumped onto Kagome's head and waited for an answer, his orange tail swerving back and forth as he did so.

Kagome took a deep breath and answered each question in one sentence, "It's a surprise, no, no, no," She continued walking down the path until she finally came across the small village. Small huts were carried across the landscape; makeshift fences littered the area around them. To Kagome, it was great. Of course, this was the last of her worries.

She made her way towards one particularly large hut, and the kit on her head jumped from his perch, running inside. She pushed the "door" to the side and entered and was greeted by two familiar faces. Part of her 'Feudal Family' as she put it so well. She approached happily, "Miroku! Sango! I'm back!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, Kagome it is good to see you have returned safely," said the monk in purple robes. This monk was Miroku, the village pervert. To emphasize this, he put his hand on Sango's bottom and began to rub it, only to be rewarded with a smack to the face.

"Yes...it is great to see you're back," Sango glared at Miroku, her voice almost a growl. She--and almost all women in the village-- knew he needed to learn to restrain himself.

"Uh...Sango, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned the Taijiya, "He wasn't waiting for me at the well as he always does..."

Instead of the older woman speaking, Shippou answered instead. "Well," he began, "Jessica and I decided to play a little prank on him...and it sorta...backfired..." Shippou laughed meekly, twiddling his fingers and not meeting Kagome's gaze.

"What do you mean by..._backfired_?" Kagome asked, more worry than anger in her voice.

"Well...er..." Shippou didn't finish his sentence, but instead ran off, out of the hut and in an unknown direction.

"I had better go find Inuyasha," Kagome sighed and walked away, looking for any signs of the hanyou, and _hoping_ the girl would be in one piece when she found her.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small clearing near the village, Jessica was in above her head. The fox-dog girl was running as if her life depended on it, and frankly, it did. Behind her; a furious Inuyasha was on the verge of killing something-- namely Jessica and she was pretty sure he planned to do it. This all added up to one thing: possible death. 

"AH! L-leave me alone!" Jessica screamed, taking a brief look back at the boy chasing her. He looked beyond mad, with his ears folded back, his fangs bared, eyes wide and pupils narrowed almost to slits. He even looked prepared to strike her with his claws. Jessica let out a small whine and turned her head forward again, forcing herself to run faster. She. Would. Die.

"NEVER!" Inuyasha roared in reply, also picking up speed. How dare she and Shippou! The small pranks before had been tolerable...but this...what they had done was unacceptable! They would pay, and the girl would be first. He suddenly jumped over Jessica's head and landed about ten feet away from her, causing the girl to lose her balance and fall backwards. "Time to pay up," he said coldly and walked toward her, cracking his knuckles, when Kagome found the two just in time.

"SIT!" Kagome shrieked, causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground and make a decent sized 'Inu-Crater' in the process. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" A few more 'slam' noises were heard and Kagome finally ran over to Jessica. "Okay, time to fess up, what did you two do?" She scolded while looking down at the girl.

"...We stole his Ramen and Shippou replaced it with a transformation leaf," Jessica mumbled, just loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kagome's eyes went wide and she looked over at Inuyasha. The spell had worn off but now he had to listen to an angry Kagome.

"You tried to kill someone over a _noodle_!" She yelled at the dog-boy. "What is wrong with you! Do you have an obsession!" Kagome stomped over to Inuyasha --who still seemed in an irregularly bad mood-- and slapped him across the face. She glared at him and he growled in response, running off.

"What's his problem?" Jessica said, pulling herself off the ground and making her way towards the schoolgirl. She stopped beside her and spoke again, "He was perfectly fine earlier, and then he suddenly began snapping at everyone for no reason..."

To stop Jessica's babbling, Kagome spoke up, "AHEM...Well...I have a surprise to tell you and the others...and if we could just get back to the village..." Kagome was cut off by the hanyou next to her.

"A surprise! Well then! Let's go back!" She grinned and ran off towards the village, Kagome close behind. Eventually, they made it back to the village. Jessica happily bounded inside Kaede's hut and sat down next to Shippou. Kagome walked in. She could see Inuyasha inside the hut...or at least in the corner of it...still mad.

Kagome sighed. Oh well. They would have to put up with an angry Inuyasha for the week. "Hey everyone! Guess what? We're going to go to a cool new camping resort in my time!" She exclaimed.

"COOL!" Jessica and Shippou exclaimed happily. Shippou clapped his hands and Jessica grinned.

"Really?" Sango asked, curious of what a "resort" was.

"In case you've forgotten Kagome, only me, you and Jessica can pass through the well," Inuyasha growled from the corner. Kagome noted he was in a terrible mood today.

"I _know _that!" Kagome hissed. "But if we are all touching when we go through and keep hold of one another, we should all be able to make it!" She glared at Inuyasha and he glared back at her.

"How do you know that will work!" Inuyasha growled. His pupils began to narrow again.

"Uh...because...Kagome's objects from the future can come through the well!" Miroku said quickly. He had noticed how angry Inuyasha had be getting, and how dangerous he had become in a few hours. He grinned meekly and looked over at Inuyasha. His eyes had returned to normal.

"Yes, that's it!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Well, we aren't going to get anywhere just sitting here, now are we?" Kagome got up and walked towards the "door". "Coming?" she asked, and the whole group followed her to the Bone-Eaters Well.

"Okay...So, let's try this," Jessica said. "Shippou and I will go first and if this works, we'll all go through."

Everyone nodded in reply but Inuyasha. He gave a "whatever".

"All right then!" Shippou jumped onto Jessica's shoulder and they jumped in. The familiar blue light came from the well and Jessica in visioned Kagome's temple, telling the well where she wanted to go. Both made it through successfully.

"Yes!" Jessica cheered and they went back through the well again. She jumped out, Shippou still on her shoulder. "It worked!"

"Duh," Inuyasha scowled, "Of _course_ you made it through!"

"...We'd better go now..." Kagome sighed and everyone grabbed hands and jumped into the wooden structure, ending up in Kagome's time, unfortunately the well wasn't big enough to fit everyone everyone ended up being stacked on top of everyone.

"Aaaaaowww..." Jessica moaned. She was on the bottom and being underneath five people wasn't a nice experience.

"Stop your whining!" Inuyasha snarled, he was at the top so he only had to step out of the well. "You call yourself a demon!"

"...No...I'm a...Half-Demon...like you..." Jessica coughed out. Inuyasha loved making Jessica say that for some...reason.

In about half a hour, everyone managed to find a way out of the well and on to the Ferry. The boat was large, and seemed like it would be fast too. Jessica and Inuyasha were forced to wear hats, and Jessica was forced to wear a dress to cover up her tail. "Why do I need to wear a dress?" Jessica whined. She didn't like dresses much. She couldn't run in them and she couldn't move her tail either. It wasn't fair to her!

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "I told you to stop whining already!"

"B-but..."

"Be quiet!"

"Okay..." Jessica looked down to the ground, her ponytail swerving as she did so. At least she could change into her regular clothes when they got to the island. That's what Kagome told her. They were going to a remote island, and only one camping group was allowed there. _Wait_, she thought, _Why's there such a big boat for one camping group? How weird..._

A voice over the P.A could be heard. "We have arrived at Hoshi Island. Please leave the ferry and have a nice day,"

"Where's that voice coming from?" Miroku asked Kagome, surprised. He looked over at her and then around the room. "There's no one else here to say that!"

"That's just the P.A" Kagome explained, "There's a person in another room telling us something through a box called a speaker. Right now they're telling us to go to the campsite." To emphasize this she got up and headed out of the ferry, the group following obediently.

* * *

The campsite was large, and had two huge cabins, one for the girls and one for the boys. There was even a heated swimming pool and natural hot springs. This was all based in a forest area giving a natural feel to everything. Jessica's eyes were wide. "SWIMMING POOL!" she yelled and ran off to explore. 

"Wait! Jessica! It's getting late, so we should settle in!" Kagome yelled after her. Luckily Jessica was still in hearing range and bounded back at top speed.

"Okay," She sighed. Swimming would have to wait.

"Let's check out the cabins!" Kagome replied, cheering the girl up.

"ALRIGHT!" She immediately ran towards the girls cabin with Sango and Kagome following her.

"Maybe we should check out the cabins as well?" Miroku suggested.

"No thanks. I'm not getting anywhere near one of those things!" Inuyasha protested, leaping into a large, high up tree.

"Have it your way then..." With that, Miroku and Shippou made their way to the boys cabin.

"I call top bunk!" Jessica jumped onto the top bunk of one bed. Each cabin had one bed room with three bunk beds and a night light next to each one. The cabins also had a kitchen and bathroom also and were made completely of wood. Kagome and Sango bunked in one bed with Sango on the bottom and Kagome on the top. This set up the girl's room.

The boy's room was set up the same way as the girls had set up their room and Shippou slept on the top bunk with Miroku on the bottom. This set up the boy's room.

Jessica was enjoying a book while Kagome and Sango slept peacefully. The book was all about demon legends. Her eyes went wide as she looked through the last story. It read: _Every One-Hundred years, the first harvest moon of the year shall cause the race of the hanyou to become their demonic state for the night each week. Each day, extreme violence shall be shown. On the Nine-Hundredth year, this curse was broken, but as a tradition, religious hanyous often hide during the harvest week..._

The harvest moon slowly appeared over the campsite. It was huge; an orange evil. It cast out orange beams of light, blocking out the stars. It was so bright, it woke Inuyasha from his sleep. He looked up at the sky. The transformation was inevitable, yet he knew nothing of it. Jagged purple lines made their way across his cheeks and his eyes turned blood red, pupils sapphire blue. His claws and fangs lengthened and his aura changed to a demonic one. The transformation happened so quickly that there was no time to fight it, no time to protest. The hunt was on.

**Geeze, aren't I evil? Yes I am!**

**Inuyasha: NO! You made me transform...And I had Tetsuaiga! Now you're gonna die!**

**Jessica: ...Er...TT;**

**Inuyasha: ...You're dead.**

**Jessica: Why thank you! TT;**

**Inuyasha: FEH!**

**Jessica: Remember to review, or Demon Inuyasha will 'tear you apart' like he said he would to me in Feudal Combat! **

**Inuyasha: Seriously, he will! So you had better review!**

**Jessica: BYE!**


	2. The First Night: Part 1

**Harvest Moon**

**By Jessica the Hanyou**

**Rated:** **T**

**Warnings: Um...violence...and...coarse language...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, would I be writing fanfiction? I thought not. So this means, I don't own Inuyasha, the series is owned by Rumiko Takahashi, and...I don't get money for this fanfic. TT**

**Chapter two is here! Now isn't this special?**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, special needs.**

**Jessica: TT; I hate you.**

**Inuyasha: Gee, thanks.**

**Jessica: ...**

**CHAPTER 2**

Jessica slunk from her bed onto the floor quietly and nudged Sango until she woke up. "Sango! Sango..." She whispered, trying to get the Taijiya to wake up. Sango stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, to come face to face with a terrified Jessica.

"What is it, Jessica?" Sango yawned, looking into the child's large, lotus-green eyes.

"It's really important...I need to talk to both Kagome and you. Do you think you could wake her up?" Jessica pleaded, still whispering.

"Well, okay, but it had better be important to wake me up this late at night," The woman replied, sitting up on the bunk. She climbed the ladder on the side of the bed and shook the teenager, managing to stay on her perch.

"Huh? What's up?" Kagome asked groggily, her eyes half lidded. She slowly sat up and looked at Sango.

"Jessica says she needs to tell us something really important. Can you come down for a minute?" Sango asked the schoolgirl politely, not wanting Kagome's mood to be spoiled at the middle of the night. Kagome was beyond mean when angry. Sango climbed down to let Kagome get to the floor as well.

Kagome tiredly climbed down the ladder on the bunk bed and stood next to Jessica. "What is it?" She asked the younger girl.

"Well...it's about tonight. I'm worried about Inuyasha," she said frantically, speaking very fast.

"Slow down, Jessica...it's too late at night for that," Sango said, agitated.

"Okay," Jessica started, "Inuyasha is under a curse!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, suddenly wide awake.

Jessica opened the blinds on the window, looking out to see the harvest moon, "Oh no! It's too late!" she wailed, closing her eyes tight.

"Too late?" Sango and Kagome repeated in unison.

"Inuyasha will tr--" Jessica couldn't finish the sentence. She heard a low growl and turned her head toward the window only to see a pair of red eyes with blue pupils staring directly back at her. She screamed and closed the blinds quickly and the window broke, sending glass flying everywhere. Kagome screamed at this and Sango made a surprised noise.

Inuyasha burst through the window, glaring at each of the girls, snarling. "Well, well, what do we have here?" his voice was different; lower, more dangerous. He smirked. Each of the girls looked terrified. None of them were protected, and even if they were, he was stronger than each of the girls.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered, stepping back slightly. The other girls followed suit and took a step back as well. This only caused Inuyasha's smirk to grow, now showing almost a complete fang. He began stepping towards the girls, and with every step he took, the girls took a step back until he was standing only one foot away.

Inuyasha stared Kagome directly in the face. "Pathetic," he growled, "How could my weaker half travel with this scum?"

Kagome whimpered and then remembered something vital; the spirit word! She took her chances and pushed Inuyasha back, catching him off guard luckily. "SIT!"

"YOU WEN--" he was cut off as he crashed to the ground.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Jessica exclaimed, opening the door and leading the other girls out, followed by herself. She didn't bother closing the door, because one window was smashed out.

"Do...you...think we lost him?" Kagome panted.

"I...think so..." was Sango's exhausted reply.

"We...have to...tell...the boys," Jessica stated, not any less tired than the others.

"You won't be going anywhere!" a deep voice came from an above tree. Slowly, Kagome raised her head towards the tree in horror, and saw Inuyasha's piercing red eyes staring back at her. He dropped from the tree landing a couple feet from the girls. "You thought you could get away from me? Fools!" he snarled.

"F-flames of the Forest!" Jessica stuttered out, terrified. She lifted a hand and green flames appeared, almost exactly like Shippou's Fox Fire. She closed her eyes as she did this, afraid to open them. She did chance a look when she heard an angry snarling noise.

Inuyasha staggered backwards, with a slight burn on his hand. "WENCH!" he roared, recovering from the blow, charging at the twelve-year-old in a rage, claws extended. His pupils were narrowed, reminding Jessica of the experience during the day. Luckily for the girl, Sango stepped in, using her exterminator techniques to knock Inuyasha back.

"Kagome! Sit him!" Sango yelled to the school girl frantically, keeping her guard up while trying to hold Inuyasha back.

"Gotcha! S--

"Don't even think about it!" Inuyasha cut Kagome off by somehow getting behind her and holding her to make sure she couldn't escape. "If you say it, you're going down too," he hissed in Kagome's ear evilly.

"Kagome!" Sango and Jessica screamed in unison.

Inuyasha grinned maliciously at their fear. His evil aura was spiking, they could all feel it, but for Kagome, it was making her sick. Kagome struggled to get away but it was no use, she was drained by the aura and Inuyasha was in his demonic state.

"Let her go, Inuyasha!" Sango hissed, taking her battle stance once more. If she could get Inuyasha to let go of Kagome...

"As if I'd do that!" Inuyasha smirked, taunting the poor souls. To him, the girls were prey and he was the predator. He looked down at Kagome, she was dangerously close to passing out and when she did...he decided he would kill them all. "Well? Aren't you going to try and save your dear Kagome?"

Jessica began to growl. There was absolutly no way to stop Inuyasha without hurting Kagome in the process. If only she could get behind Inuyasha...She began to think. '_If Sango and I trick him into following us...Maybe...'_ She abruptly stopped growling. "Sango!" She yelled to the Taijiya and began to run away from Inuyasha.

"Wait! Jessica!" Sango called desperatly to the girl. What was she doing? Sango had no choice but to follow. "Wait!" Sango called out again trying to catch up with the fox-dog hanyou.

"Sango...!...Jessica...!...W-wait...!" Kagome called out to her friends, struggling to talk let alone avoid passing out. She had to get away...! The young miko began struggling again but it was all in vain. "Inuyasha...let...me...go...!" Kagome pleaded to the inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha laughed coldly. Those fools thought that running could save them? Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome, who had pretty much passed out now. "I'll come back for you later. If you try to leave this spot, I'll kill you!" He growled at Kagome, dropping her onto the ground without thought and speeding off after the fleeing girls.

"As if...I... have a...choice..." Kagome choked out as she lay on the ground, unable to move. Soon after she said that sentence, she fainted right there in a forest on Hoshi Island.

* * *

"One...two...THREE!" Sango counted out loud. On three, she and Jessica charged the door. It was unfortunate that the boys had locked the door for the night. Sango couldn't figure out exactly _why_ the boys had locked the door for the night, and _how_ they had even figured out how to lock the door in the first place.

"Sango-o..." Jessica moaned, "How many more rams do you think this will take? I'm tired out..." She was completly tired out from using so much youki in the 'Flames of the Forest' attack, and her shoulder was killing her. Jessica didn't know how much more she could take.

"Just another run! One...two--

At that second, the door opened, sending Jessica and Sango tumbling through the opening, and crashing into a tired looking Miroku. "What are you two doing up so late?" Miroku asked, under both of the girls' weight.

"There's no time for that, Miroku! Get your staff and help us out!" Sango said quickly, forgetting that she and Jessica were still on Miroku.

"I would gladly do that, ladies, but could you please get off of me?" Miroku replied, in a familiar suave tone. As if on cue, he moved a hand onto both of the girls' bottoms, only being rewarded with two smacks to the face. At that moment both the girls jumped off and put a bit of distance between themselves and the monk.

"Miroku, you hentai!" Sango scolded, "This isn't the time!"

"Pedophile!" Jessica accused, "I'm only twelve!"

Miroku sighed and walked back over to his bunk bed and grabbed his staff, returning to the girls after. "Now please tell me what is so urgent to have you to use such force?" he asked, pointing to one of his slap marks.

All of this noise woke Shippou. "Hey...what are you girls doing in our cabin?" he asked drowzily, hopping from his bed.

"Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha has transformed," Sango said simply.

"What do you mean?" Shippou asked.

"OH NO, SANGO! HE'S HERE!" Jessica shreiked, pointing towards the open door.

Inuyasha was bounding towards the boys cabin, claws outstretched with a maniacal grin on his face. He was set on one goal at the moment, to kill his old friends. "And you thought you could escape!" He roared from a distance, loud enough that everone inside the wooden house could hear.

"Oh no, he's in his demon form!" Shippou exclaimed, jumping from one foot to another.

"It would appear so!" Miroku replied, holding his staff in a defensive pose.

"I wish I had my Hiraikotsu..." Sango growled, going into a fight pose.

"Here he comes..." Jessica said nervously.

By now, Inuyasha was only ten feet from the cabin. "Prepare to die!" he roared, lunging towards the group of four, only to be struck by Miroku's staff. Blood spurted from the new wound on his chest. "You vermin!" (He says vermin a lot O.o) he growled clutching the wound.

"Where's Kagome! You didn't..." Sango choked at the end of the sentence. She had lost her whole family, and Kagome was her best friend.

"HA! I wouldn't kill her yet! I want to see the look on her face when I tell her you are all DEAD!" With that, the transformed hanyou lunged again, slashing Sango savagly on the shoulder, sending her crashing into a wall.

"AGH!" Sango cried out in pain, not bothering to look at her injury, she knew it was bad already. The exterminator tried to get to her feet, but only succeeded in causing a flash of pain throughout her body.

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled out instinctively, watching in horror as Sango lost blood. "How dare you!" Miroku charged Inuyasha and attempted to slice him with his staff.

"Not this time, monk!" Inuyasha snarled, catching the staff in mid swing, pushing the weapon back towards the man, knocking him back next to Sango.

"Miroku!" Shippou and Jessica exclaimed, watching as the monk flew through the air.

"Shippou, Jessica! Go find Kagome...We can keep Inuyasha busy for now!" Miroku yelled to the two children, staggering to his feet and regaining his posture.

"Got it!" The kids said at the same time, running off into the woods and eventually dissapearing from sight.

"Trying to stall are you? No matter!" Inuyasha grinned, flexing his claws and walking towards the duo slowly, "You're all going to die anyway!"

"Don't count on it!" Sango replied, struggling to her feet.

Inuyasha laughed cruelly, "You think you can stop me? Well, bring it on!" After his sentence, Inuyasha charged.

* * *

"Come on Shippou! We have to hurry!" Jessica yelled to her kitsune companion who had began to lag behind.

"Jessica, do you...even...know where...we're...going?" Shippou panted, vainly trying to catch up with the hanyou.

The fox-dog girl skidded to a halt. "Actually, no," She looked shocked by her sudden stupidity.

"Ugh..." Shippou shook his head sadly. "Why don't we try to find Kagome's scent?" He suggested.

"You know, that's a good idea!"

"I know. I'm really pretty smart you know!"

"Yeah, whatever," Jessica growled, dropping onto all fours like Inuyasha usually did when he searched for scents.

Shippou sighed, "I'd better help too..." He imitated her and began sniffing on the ground as well.

* * *

Miroku reached insite his robe and grabbed a handful of sutras and tossed them at Inuyasha. The papers sparked and crackled when they touched the demon, who cried out in pain. Once again, Inuyasha was burned.

"How **dare** you!" Inuyasha growled, frozen in place temporarily.

"Good work, Miroku! Now let's go help find Kagome!" Sango cheered.

"Got it," Miroku replied, and both the monk and taijiya ran out the open door, hoping to find Shippou and Jessica.

"WHEN I GET FREE...YOU WILL ALL **DIE**!" Inuyasha roared after them, trying to struggle against the monk's magic.

**And there you are! A decent chapter! YAY!**

**Demon Inuyasha: DAMN YOU! You didn't let me kill everyone!**

**Jessica: Whoa...Er...Calm down?**

**Demon Inuyasha: NO! ((Lunges))**

**Jessica: O.o;... ... ...((Runs)) AHHHH! HE'S GOING TO RIP ME INTO LITTLE PIECES!**

**Demon Inuyasha: ...((Evil grin)) GOOD IDEA! ((Chases))**

**Jessica: REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR YOU MAY GET RIPPED UP TOO! Hey, I rhymed!**


	3. The First Night: Part 2

**Harvest Moon**

**By Jessica the Hanyou**

**Rated:** **T**

**Warnings: Violence. Coarse Language. Evil-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing created by other people and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. That also means I don't get any money for this story. HAPPY NOW! ((Pushes away lawyers))**

**WHEEE! It is chapter three! Rhyme-eth!**

**Sango: ...O.o;**

**Jessica: Hey! Where'd Inuyasha and his demonic self go?**

**Sango: They said something about 'getting out of reading the reviews'.**

**Jessica: T.T...There are no reviews. **

**CHAPTER 3**

"Argh...Shippou, I can't find any traces of Kagome's scent!" Jessica admitted, seeming quite agitated. She sat down on the dirt ground, frowning and turning her head towards the kitsune next to her. "Maybe she isn't here?"

"Maybe not. But we haven't searched the whole area yet..." Shippou replied, still sniffing the dirt around him. He crawled around for a short time and finally sat down as well. " I guess you're right. I can't smell her either," He announced.

"I guess we'll have to look somewhere else. Where haven't we looked yet?" Jessica began to mumble, putting one clawed hand under her chin.

"Wait! Jessica, you were where Kagome was last at, why don't we track her from there?" Shippou jumped to his feet and ran to the girl. "I bet we could catch her scent from there!"

"Yeah!" Jessica piped up. "The only problem is...I can't exactly remember where that was,"

Shippou preformed a perfect anime fall.

"What do you mean you can't remember where she was?"

"Well...we were running so fast...I couldn't catch any land marks," Jessica retorted with a yawn. She was tired. Slowly, she began to nod off, but soon catching herself. An insane Inuyasha was out there!

"But how are we supposed to find Kagome now!" Shippou began to cry. His mother idol could be dead! It wasn't fair!

A voice shot through the night. Two voices actually.

"Shippou, Jessica!"

"Are we glad to see you two!"

Miroku and Sango ran through the bush, waving their hands in greeting.

"Miroku! Sango!" Jessica and Shippou exclaimed.

"Any luck finding Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"We haven't found a thing. If _someone_ remembered where she was when she ran off, we might have found her already!" Shippou mumbled in an accusatory tone; shooting a glance at Jessica, who just snorted and turned away.

"It isn't my fault! And who are _you_ to talk? You were off in dream-land when Kagome, Sango and I were running for our lives!" Jessica snarled, not even giving Shippou a look.

"This isn't any time to argue, you two! We have to find Kagome!" Miroku scolded. "Sango, do you remember anything?" He asked, turning his attention to his kimono-clad companion.

"Actually...I think I sort of do!" Sango exclaimed, "I remember running through here!"

"Well, then, let's go! We have no time to waste!" Miroku replied, watching as the girl began to lead the way.

* * *

Inuyasha angrily struggled against the seal on his body. The stupid monk had actually restrained him with a piece of paper. This made him beyond angry, which made him come to the decision that the monk would die first. He growled, as if he could 'scare' the paper away. This didn't help at all. 

"Damn it!" He hissed, trying to move his body. His arm proceeded to move. Finally! It was wearing off! Inuyasha grinned manically and noticed that he could move. He chuckled diabolically when the sutra wore off and he returned to a normal standing position.

Oh, they would die now.

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippou squeaked, running toward his mother idol desperately, stopping next to her. Shippou immediately began to cry. 

"Ohhhhh! She's dead!" He cried, expecting the worst. "Kagomeee! Inuyasha killed you!"

"Actually, I think that she just passed out," Jessica chirped, kneeling next to Shippou, and checking Kagome's pulse. "She's fine, I'm sure,"

"I'm glad that no real damage has been done," Miroku sighed, relived.

"Yes. I'm happy to see that Inuyasha did nothing to harm her," Sango cut in, catching up. Though she had shown, them the way, but Jessica and Shippou had soon caught Kagome's scent, leaving her behind.

"Why has Inuyasha transformed though?" Shippou asked the group, baffled.

"I can answer that," Jessica responded. "I was reading this library book I had in my bag, and it was all about legends. It was talking about 'half-demons transforming into demons every hundred years on the harvest week'... or something like that,"

"So the moon is to blame?" Sango asked.

"I guess,"

"So, we have to live with a demonic Inuyasha for the week?" Shippou shivered. Like most, Inuyasha's youkai form scared him beyond belief. It had been this form that had even--briefly--frightened Sesshoumaru, and it had been this form who had killed an army of bandits single handedly without a second thought. Shippou had a right to be scared.

"Unfortunately, yeah..."

"There has to be a way to break the curse, as I see you haven't transformed, Jessica," Miroku insisted, peering at the girl and noticing she hadn't transformed.

"Well...hm...let's see..." Jessica thought for a few seconds and spoke in realization, "It said 'on the nine-hundredth year, the curse was broken' or something like that...so maybe when Inuyasha came here, his curse hadn't been broken!"

"I suppose that explains it," Miroku replied.

"Maybe, before Inuyasha get's here, we should hide Kagome?" Sango cut the conversation, emphasizing her words by lifting the teenage girl over her right shoulder. "She's in no condition to protect herself, and she's unarmed,"

Jessica's nose suddenly twitched, and she began growling on instinct, and out of fear. Jessica was deathly scared of Inuyasha's demonic side, and the angered version as well. The scent that had reached her nose was dark, demonic and stank of evil. It had to be Inuyasha, after all, that was his demon's scent.

"Hurry! We need to get out of here!" Jessica desperately informed the others, her eyes growing wide as she began to hear a low growl from a distance. "He's coming!"

Miroku, Sango and Shippou immediately understood. As if on cue, the three took to their heels and ran as fast as they could, Jessica slowly catching up behind. They weren't sure if they could take another encounter with Inuyasha.

"You can't run from me!" Inuyasha's voice reverberated from the trees, giving the eerie impression that he was everywhere.

"Ohh crap..." Jessica mumbled, looking up at a tree right next to her, where two red eyes flashed menacingly. She took a few steps back, her tail falling and a small dog-like whine escaping her mouth. At that very second, Inuyasha dropped from the tree.

"Now there is no escape," Inuyasha chuckled devilishly, advancing towards the girl. Soon, he was right in front of the younger hanyou.

Jessica had never really noticed how much taller Inuyasha was than she. She had known she was tall for her age, standing about 5' 5", but Inuyasha...he seemed to tower above the girl. This didn't help much, because she could die at any second...She had to try to get away...

"Flames of the Forest!" Jessica screamed out, the green fire about to hit it's target, when the unimaginable happened.

"Not this time, wench," Inuyasha hissed, savagely slicing at Jessica while she was in mid-attack. Blood spurted from the girl's arm with a sickening sound.

"Ah..." The hanyou girl winced in pain, looking at her arms and hands, then at Inuyasha, and then towards where her friends had escaped. She fixed her gaze on the being who had cut her. She knew now, she didn't stand a chance against this foe. Her father's words reverberated throughout her head.

_"Remember, Jessi, if you are ever attacked by someone, use all your skills and get away. Do not fight them if they are stronger than you. I don't want you to get hurt."_ _The hanyou lectured his daughter firmly._

_"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this since I was five. You don't need to tell me again," The girl replied casually, folding her arms behind her head. The chances of her being attacked were slim to none._

Jessica continued staring at Inuyasha for a couple seconds. He was smirking. The bastard was _smirking_...! Now she was mad. Her pain was _amusing_ to him! He needed to be taught a lesson. Jessica promptly preformed a 'Jumping Front Snap Kick', hitting Inuyasha directly in the face and followed through with a sharp 'Back Kick' to his stomach knocking him back a few feet, and onto the ground. After the anger induced attack, Jessica turned and ran. Oh, she _needed_ to run. She knew Inuyasha would be royally pissed off now, and in that state...he would make easy work of her.

"MIROKU! SANGO! SHIPPOU! HELP!" She screamed out, hoping someone would hear her. She continued running through the forest, not looking where she was running, she tripped over an inconveniently placed root, crashing into a large tree stump. She slowly rubbed her head in pain, ears twitching as she caught footsteps.

"Oh no, not again!" Jessica moaned, staggering to her feet, preparing for the worst. She focused her eyes on the point where the sound was coming from, straining to see through the dark (She doesn't have night vision).

"Jessica, are you okay?" It was Shippou! Jessica sighed with relief. Shortly after, Miroku, Sango (Who now had her Hiraikotsu and was in battle costume) and Kagome arrived, looking equally relived.

"Where were you guys?" Jessica asked, almost scolding the three.

"We headed back to the cabins to get my Hiraikotsu and battle costume," Sango retorted ,"We also got Kagome to wake up,"

"Well that's good to hear. I was attacked by Inuyasha back there..." Jessica sighed. "Oh! Did any of you see the time?"

"Uh...I have a watch!" Kagome chimed in, looking at her wrist. The digital watch read 10:00 P.M.

"Two more hours..." Jessica groaned.

"Two hours? What do you mean by that?" Miroku questioned the girl curiously.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys," Jessica said sheepishly. "The book also said that he'll stay in demon form until day...so that must mean midnight,"

"I'm not sure if we can stay alive for that long..." Sango growled, looking around cautiously.

"I know...Inuyasha could show up any minute!"

"Oh...I'd say I'm already here!" Inuyasha growled, standing right behind the group. "Heh...So I have until midnight, eh? I'll kill you in a mater of seconds!"

"Hey!" Kagome broke in. "How long have you been listening to us?"

"Hmph. What's it to you?"

"SIT!" Kagome shrieked. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **SIT**!"

"DAMN WEN---" Inuyasha was pulled to the ground painfully once more.

"Let's get outta' here!" Jessica exclaimed, only getting nods from the rest of the group. She, and everyone else ran off towards the direction of the cabins.

* * *

Kagome sat down next to the cabin. This had all supposed to be fun, and now it had turned into a complete disaster. '_It's all my fault,'_ she thought,_'If I hadn't brought them here...none of this would have ever happened...' _Kagome continued beating herself up mentally. She thought she could cry...but this was no time to cry. They all still had to wait until the Sun would rise. 

"Okay...Inuyasha could show up any minute. He seems pretty bent on killing us," Sango said, taking charge of the group. She knew what would happen if they sat in one place for the rest of the night.

"So? What are we supposed to do?" Jessica growled, frustrated.

"We need a plan," Sango replied.

"Yes. That would be a good idea," Miroku cut in bluntly.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Kagome added.

"Just tell us what to do!" Shippou chimed in.

Sango gestured to everyone to make a group huddle. "HENTAI!" she shrieked when she felt a familiar rub on a 'forbidden zone'. A slap noise could be heard everywhere.

"Please, Sango! It may be the last time I get to feel your exquisite---" Miroku was cut off almost instantly.

"Miroku, this isn't the time!" Sango hissed. "All right, here's the plan..."

The rest was completed with whispers.

* * *

Inuyasha rushed through the forest, cursing. There they went again, making a pathetic fool of him. Now, there was even less time to kill them off. He bounded from tree branch to tree branch, looking pissed off, and even more ready to kill something. Fortunatly for him, something whipped passed him, using the tree branch that he was. Instantly, his lips turned upwards into an insane grin and his changed his course to follow the "thing" that had whipped by. 

'_Good, he saw me,' _Jessica thought as she kept jumping from branch to branch. So far so good. Now all she had to do was head towards "step two". She dropped from her tree, and in a blur, she raced off as fast as she could, knowing Inuyasha wasn't far behind.

The girl was right. He wasn't far behind. In fact, he was getting closer every second, thanks to the fact that he was much faster than her in his youkai form. One could say that he was toying with the child, waiting for the right second to snap up his prey. To tell the truth, he was enjoying this. He could smell fear emanating off the twelve-year-old's body. He smirked when he was a mere two feet away from her, raised his claws to strike and...

"SHIPPOU! NOW!" The fox-dog girl shrieked, spinning around in a blur. Before Inuyasha could even comprehend what was going on, he found himself in a pile of...mushrooms?

"WHAT **IS** THIS?" He roared, struggling against his sticky restraints, but with no avail.

"Crying mushrooms." Was all the fox kit --who had been hiding under Jessica's mess of brown hair-- said.

"Okay...now what?" Jessica asked Shippou stupidly.

"Uh...Oh! We wait for the others!" the kitsune replied.

"Alright,"

So that's what they did. The two creatures sat down about four feet away from Inuyasha, waiting. They waited for about ten minutes until Kagome, Sango and Miroku finally arrived.

"It's about time!" Shippou scolded.

"We came as fast as we could! We had to find all the ingredients for the potion!" Kagome countered, putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you _mean_ by ingredients! What are you planning?" Inuyasha barked, sounding much more angry than nervous. He struggled a few times, not liking where this was going.

"It's a special serum known as the '_Kuroi Tsuta_' that the people of my village used to use on demons. It can paralyze a large demon for up to three hours." Sango said simply. "Ready, Kagome?"

"Yep!" Kagome held out a plastic bottle filled with a foul-smelling, blackish-orange liquid inside it. Inuyasha began struggling madly against the fox-demon's mushrooms. One disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Then another, and another.

"Hurry, Kagome!" Miroku yelled to the miko-in-training, who almost immediately obliged. The girl ran over to Inuyasha and poured the contents of the bottle all over him. Immediatly, he was frozen in place.

"Rrrrgh...Damn it!" The demon cursed, noticing only his eyes and mouth could move.

"Now, what do you say we all get a good night's sleep?" Miroku asked the group happily.

"Good idea!" Sango, Jessica and Shippou all said at once, the whole group slowly heading back to the cabin, leaving an infuriated Inuyasha by himself it the forest.

**Third chapter is done! I know you guys are reading this too, so please tell me that you are reading this. I look at the stats page!**

**Inuyasha: TT;;**

**Jessica: If I get any reviews, you have to read them!**

**Inuyasha: Isn't that against the rules though?**

**Jessica: No. I'm pretty sure it isn't. I read the rules.**

**Inuyasha: T.T**

**Jessica: Oh! Here is a little thing for you:**

**Jumping Front Snap Kick: A Tae Kwon Doe kick that involves raising one knee as a fake, then jumping off of the other leg and performing a snap kick in the air.**

**Back Kick: A Tae Kwon Doe kick that involves kicking like a donkey.**

**Kuroi Tsuta: Black Ivy**

**Sango: See ya! **


End file.
